A privacy booth may only occasionally be required for use. For example, a polling booth is only required during elections. As a result of this, it is desirable that privacy booths be quick and easy to assemble and dismantle, and be easy to store.
Conventional privacy booths tend to comprise separate components such as tables/table tops and screens. Having separate components can increase the time it takes to assemble and dismantle the privacy booths and can also delay, and reduce the efficiency of, transport and storage.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus that mitigates the problems identified above.
UK Patent 2,212,182 discloses a privacy booth that comprises a plurality of privacy screens mounted together such that the screens can be pivotally moved from a storage position, where the screens are in a side-by-side relationship, to an in use position, where the screens may extend substantially radially away from a common vertical axis. The privacy booth may thus define at least two separate compartments. Each separate compartment may include a tabletop pivoted along a lower edge of a screen. The tabletop may be movable from a storage position substantially parallel with the screen, to an in use position where the tabletop is substantially horizontally disposed between the screens of the compartment.
The privacy booth disclosed in UK Patent 2,212,182 still requires a certain amount of skill and time to assemble and disassemble. It would be desirable to provide an apparatus that could be assembled and disassembled by a person with little or no skill in this field.